The Nerve They Had
by GokuWannabe
Summary: Few years after defeating Aizen, Grimmjow got his powers back and challenged Ichigo to a fight. Didn't really expect losing, but it unfortunately and literally stroke him in a face. Due to Yamamoto decision, he got trapped in the Human World for crimes he commited. Kisuke was kind enough to finds him a job... As a TEACHER in KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL. Doesn't follow Bleach storyline.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! If you're reading this, it means that you gave thit story a chance, which I'm very thankful for:) I hope I won't dissapoint you're expectations and you won't feel like you're wasting you're time... At least too much:) This is my Grimmjow/Tatsuki story. Why making a couple of people who have never met? Well, I simply wanted to write Grimmjow romance fic and wasn't really keen on using OC, so I thought about characters that I could pair him with and by elimination I set Tatsuki. At first it will be more about Grimmjow's peripeteias as a teacher, but a slowly appearing romance will also be there. It won't have too much drama in it, I actually am planning on making it as light-hearted as possible, but at the same time not too fluffy.**

**And also, there could be a few or lots of swearing, in description of Grimmjow's thoughts, so I'm just warning you: leave right now if you don't wish to be corrupted:)**

**Guess that at this point I should also left a disclaimer, so here it is: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! (and here I should probably say that I would if I could... So, yeah... Here it is me, saying that:)**

* * *

Grimmjow didn't really know what to think about all of this.

Or maybe he knew… Yeah, actually his thoughts were loud enough to make average listener's ear drums scream and cry for help and were _that_ coarse that they could be the cause of many girls faintness.

He gritted his teeth and his eyes were glowing dangerously, while he was watching the building he stood before, with furrowed brows.

He already knew who he was going to kill for sure. He had always thought that the first person, whose death in Human World would pleasure him much, would be Kurosaki, but this creepy guy, Green Toad, who always hid his face behind the fan, probably to cover the smirk that was painted on his face and was a reflection of his perverted thoughts, had quickly made his way to the top of the list.

The guy was either stupid or crazy.

_Much likely both fucking options at once. _

And what was the deal with these clothes? Stiff, uncomfortable, totally not suited for fighting. Why things like these were even produced? And this piece of material that was encircling his neck, suffocating him with his every move. Kurosaki and his bitch, Quincy, had found it incredibly amusing, when they had seen him, having no idea what to do with this useless thing.

_But a tie is a necessity, Grimmjow-kun!_ The Toad had been telling him, continuously covering his face with that fan. And he was cackling at him behind it. Grimmjow was fucking sure about it.

Kurosaki had almost pissed his pants laughing and Grimmjow was ready to beat him up. Wipe the smirk from his face, preferably along with his head. Only a little of compensate was the face, the kid had made, when he found out, what Arrancar's suit meant. Grimmjow had to admit that it was quite amusing, observing how all the colors had drained from kid's face and then started to pass through the whole range of colors, for it to finally rest at the fiery redness of anger.

Grimmjow would probably laugh if Toad's idea wasn't as much ridiculous and disgusting for him.

_The moment I saw him, I knew he wasn't normal. The moment I fucking saw him, I knew he was a psycho._

Because what a normal person would suggest such a solution? There were so many possible ways to deal with thit matter. Knowing Grimmjow's character, none of them would probably please him, but there was always an option that he would grumble about it _a little_ _less_.

Even Grimmjow could be objective. He hated Shinigami. Quincy were pussies, not fighters. Humans, on the other hand… Were not more meaningful than ants. He could kill all the inhabitants of this damned city in the matter of one second. Without a blink of an eye and only with one gesture.

But no, he was going to play mommy to them.

With some irritating brats that couldn't tell apart left from the right and were actually surprised that the other _existed_.

_Kids, fuck_.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth _again_ and then made a move. One at the beginning, but then came another one. And third and fourth…

His shoulders were tense as a representation of the anger he felt. The anger caused but the situation he found himself in. The anger at his own self that he let them paint him in a corner. That he let himself be led by the nose and accepting conditions.

He knew they were watching him. Curious stares were accompanying him since he had crossed the gate and then, throughout the entire route, till the entrance to the building. Being there, he sent and ominous look to some kid that immediately went pale and jumped away, getting out of his way.

He opened the door, feeling as he had just sealed his fate. A dim and crowdedness welcomed him. A crowd of identically dressed kids were chattering, presumably about bullshit, because about what other things humans could talk about, and occasionally waving their hands vacantly around like Hollows in heat.

And Grimmjow obstinately walked on. Let him just see Kurosaki somewhere. He was in such a state that he would probably instantly hit the kid. He knew he shouldn't do that, but, _fuck_, if he didn't vent his anger on something, _someone_, he would blow this place.

Some woman. She stood before him, what a nerve she had. She was eyeing him up with an unsure gaze and was probably terrified of his gruff face.

"Um… Welcome to Karakura High School… Jaegerjaquez-sensei."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. Now, if you're reading _this_, it means that you survived this piece of amateur writing, which I'm congratulating you for:) I know that the reason why Grimmjow had become a teacher in the first place isn't explained yet, but everything will become clear in the next chapter. I also have to deeply apologize for all the grammar mistakes that are definitely there. I'm not a native speaker, still learning, and this fiction is my another way of learning language... Along with the fun of writing, of course:)**

**I hope you liked it, if only a little bit. I'm quite anxious what you think about the story, even if I know there isn't much about it yet, but I hope it will change quickly:) Till the next chapter then:)**


	2. Handcuffed Beast

Through the years, after Aizen had been beaten by the Shinigami, Grimmjow had been training to increase his power in Hueco Mundo. Not for some crazy purposes as renewing the attack on Seiretei… As if he cared about all this shit, but to become stronger. He was still eating humble pie that his defeat to Kurosaki had brought... And then had come the shame from the Jiruga's attack. The attack that almost made him end up dead _again_.

Quite some time had took him to lick his wounds and regain control of his power, but he had never doubted he would be able to do so. The anger and desire for revenge, preferably on all of them, only fanned the flame of his determination. He had sworn to himself that he would train even more heatedly, he would not stop even for a mere second, and the next time, when he would fight with the kid, he would crush his will and hope for win at the very beginning. And then he would kill him. He only wished he would have an occasion to kick Jiruga's ass. Stupid Five. How could he let himself be killed by anyone else, but Grimmjow?

At some point, he had felt ready. The power and anticipation had been buzzing in him. He had been eager to fight.

Kurosaki had been surprised, _shocked _even, when he had seen him. And he had _not_ wanted to fight… Well, the kid, even being a quite strong fighter, behaved like a peevish missy. Still, it had taken only a few threats...

_What about that blackhead, fragile one? She still alive? Didn't do good job last time, but…_

…He had lunged at him with such a power that Grimmjow had goggled his eyes at him. But shortly after, a maniacal, bloodthirsty and pleased with himself smirk, appeared on his face.

The battle had been fierce. Even more than the one they fought last time. Kurosaki sure hadn't been idling for the last years, but Grimmjow had also become stronger. Much stronger. He had been so sure about winning. He had almost felt the sweetness of satisfaction.

But he had lost.

He had lost and the kid refused to show him that little of a respect and kill him. Later, all association of Shinigami had appeared and started to debate about what to do with the fact, that some Arrancar had survived the war.

Many had insisted on executing him. Others, the kinder ones, had suggested to shut him in some prison with a pompous name. Either way, his future had been painting itself in gray colors. Yet, Kurosaki apparently hadn't been satisfied with only defeating him. He had decided to _stand up for him_. Not only he had humiliated him, but also started to _plead_ for his life, probably feeling like a hero, like a fucking number one.

And he had convinced them.

Grimmjow should be thankful that his life was spared, but was angry. _Furious_. Why Kurosaki had to always play a fucking hero. Even towards his enemies?

_You're not my enemy, Grimmjow_. He had told him, when was challenged to fight. He had been saying that, even after being threatened to have his family killed. That threat was Grimmjow's bargaining chip, just in case of refusal.

What a naive kid. Kurosaki wasn't stupid, even if he solicitously hid it.

But he had negotiated Grimmjow's release, unconsciously dooming him for the worst imaginable punishment.

According to Shinigami Boss's ordinance, from now on, Grimmjow had to live in the Living World as a _human_. He had an artificial body that restricted his powers, allegedly to help him with finding his way in a new environment.. He couldn't use his powers for a purpose other than destroying a Hollow, and still, it could only happen in an extreme situation, because it would be for the best, if he didn't use his powers at all.

Kurosaki seemed to be proud of himself and he evidently had no idea what he had done. Grimmjow would prefer a hundred, _nay_, _a thousand _times more, to die or even be locked in some stinking cell for eternity, than to life as a _human_. He would stay locked up, but still had this little of pride left, he would still be _himself_. However, they had spared his life. He had been given a fake freedom. He had got completely stripped of who he was.

And then the Toad. This damned weirdo, who looked at him as at some uncommon individual, an interesting object for observation.

_"__Well, Grimmjow-kun, if you want to live in the Human World, I think it's obvious that you have to find yourself a job!"_

_Grimmjow only stared at him. _

_ "__Ah… You can't be thinking that I'll be providing for you? Unless your pride doesn't care anymore?_

Grimmjow's fists still tightened every time he remembered that conversation.

_Fuck, I'm gonna kill this bastard some day. And I'm shitting on what Shinigami would say. Tche, they would probably get me tortured... I'm gonna kill him for _sure_. _

* * *

If it was about Ichigo, all this idea just _boggled his mind_. After all, Grimmjow wasn't _suitable_ to teach anyone about _anything_… Except maybe beside how to kick someone's ass mightily, but Ichigo, the orangehead student, undercover Shinigami, rather doubted that those kinds of education fitted in the high school range of teaching.

Did Grimmjow actually graduated from any school? Did he even know how to read? Did he he know _something_ at all about history of Japan?

_Did he knew how to _write_?_

Ichigo couldn't comprehend how Kisuke could allow the Arrancar with such a temper, to be in a place, where so many people, unable to protect themselves, were. And he had done it so jauntily!

"Kurosaki-kun… You look worried…"

Ichigo raised his head and looked into the brown eyes of Inoue, who was leaning over him. There was worry, painted on her face, possibly caused by the look on _his_ face: furrowed eyebrows and pretty much a scowl. Inoue flushed, or how Ichigo would put it: went all red, and she jumped back.

Poor girl. She probably got heart palpitations, when she saw how close they faces had been. Ichigo, on the other hand, only raised his eyebrows slightly, continuously being delightfully oblivious, and a friendly smile appeared on his face.

"I think I should be the one asking this question, Inoue." He said kindly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just pissing me off to no end that Grimmjow's going to _teach_ us."

„I agree." Ishida's voice rang out from somewhere behind his back, causing Ichigo to jump on his chair a little.

"Damn, Ishida. Why are you creeping like this?" He shouted in his direction, irritated.

The Quincy smirked to himself and adjusted glasses that were sliding down his nose.

"Not my fault your hearing is cheating on you, _Kurosaki_"

"You…!"

It was easy to make the Substitute Shinigami irritated, but thanks to the newly started quarrel with Ishida, he at least forgot about _this_ one of his many problems: Grimmjow. Inoue, the girl, who incessantly remained being an object of desire of the male part, and jealousy of the female part of the school (_at least she can't cook_, they comforted themselves), was now unsuccessfully trying to calm her two friends down, but she soon gave up. She sighed defeated and smiled hesitantly. She's always knew that this seeming roughness of Ichigo, was only a perfect cover for his inborn goodness, and fights with Ishida, Renji and even Rukia, were really his way of spending his time pleasantly and simply _having fun_. Actually all the four preferred this kind of entertainment.

"Well, damn, It's not my fault!" Ichigo and Ishida continued their scuffle. The usual group gathered around them. Beside of two of them and Inoue, it also consisted with Chad, a huge black man with strong cheekbones, who gave a quite scary, but completely false, first impression. Keigo and Mizuiro; both like fire and ice, yet a strong bond of friendship connected them. Also Tatsuki, the best friend of Inoue, should be here...

_Wait, where is Tatsuki?_

Inoue looked around, but the answer for an unspoken question, came soon.

„Ichigo!"

The boy didn't have a chance to even look behind, when something, specifically a foot of the girl with quite a temper, landed on his back, successfully pushing him forward. Ichigo faltered, losing his balance, and again a scowl appeared on his face.

"What the hell, Tatsuki!" He complained, turning towards the girl, who now was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Hey, watch your tone!" She talked back, but even if her eyebrows were furrowed in a quite threatening way, there was a smile, hiding itself in the corner of her mouth. "What is it? I'm listening to your complaining all day! Man up a little and don't be tedious like a child!"

"Oi, Tatsuki-chan…" Inoue, as usual searched for the pacific way out of the situation, and now was trying to calm her friend down. It was somewhat a ritual for them.

Some people could find it funny; The more Ichigo fought with someone, the more he was fond of them. The same was with Tatsuki and exactly this similarity of their characters didn't let any of them to admit mutual liking.

"Yes, Kurosaki. Just if you were wondering, if only I was thinking that" Ishida said, apparently being very pleased with himself.

"Argh, dammit. And as usual, help from nowhere." The scowl on Ichigo's face continued its existence. "Chad, a little help for your friend here?"

A moment of silence descended in the classroom.

"…Okay."

Though his face didn't change a bit.

A few seconds had past, before Ichigo stopped watching his friend expectantly and sighed resignedly.

"Thanks Chad, I appreciate that,"

And he did really, even if it didn't seem to be said very honestly in this context. Inoue giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. How she loved watching Ichigo, when he was acting so carefree! Unfortunately she didn't have many occasions to see him like that lately.

"Aaand, by the way, have you heard newest gosspis?" Keigo apparently had felt the need to get some attention.

The rest of the group looked at him, but not saying a thing. Excitement on his face decreased a little bit.

"C'mon Mizuru…" He tried one more time, giving his friend, who was staring at his phone's screen, a nudge. "Have you?"

Silence.

„No."

The answer was a manifestation of such maximum lack of interest, that it could have freeze Sahara's sand.

"Traitor" Keigo mumbled, but didn't need much time to return to his cheerful persona. "Aaanyway. Everybody's talking 'bout this new teacher in our school!"

„Ha, really…" Ichigo's mood automatically worsened.

"What a news." Ishida raised his brows, definitely not being impressed.

"Yeah, and what?" Tatsuki propped her hands on her hips.

The look on Chad's face didn't change.

„Why are you always so indifferent?" Asked Keigo with a very dramatic tone. "As if you already knew about it all for a long time…"

"We did." Said Mizuiro, not tearing his eyes away from his phone.

Even after few seconds he had said it, the look on Keigo's face still resembled overdramatic resignation… Apparently those few seconds were the time he needed to comprehend his friend's words. Just after that, his eyes opened widely and he accusingly pointed his finger at Ichigo.

"You! Why do I always find out about everything last?"

"Why are you asking me, dammit."

"As for me, I _would_ think about the answer." Tatsuki joined the conversation. "_Why_ do you always hear about anything last?

If Keigo were an animal, he would probably roar in agony right now, but he was only a student, just entering adulthood, so he only ended on mumbling and lamenting over his unjust fate. He also threw some reproachful looks towards Ichigo on the occasion, and then a few at Mizuiro's direction. None of them cared. Mizuiro didn't even notice.

„As we're on the topic… It really is loud about this new teacher. He's only started today and the whole school's buzzing with gossips." Tatsuki commented. "You know something, Orihime?"

"Ummm… Tatsuki-chan… I think we'll know when we have a lesson with him?" She muttered uncertainly and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can't wait."

„While we're talking about this… I think it'll be our next lesson, right?" Ishida asked, looking at the watch. "Whatever you say, it's starts at…"

The loud ring of the school bell reached every student's ears. The ones that had been walking around the class room till now, reluctantly started to walk toward their desks. Inoue sat on her chair, feeling a little nervous, and Tatsuki followed her example in a moment.

It became quieter, but still numerous, sometimes louder, sometimes more discreet, whispers could be heard there. Ichigo's brows stayed furrowed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sound of steps could be heard. Someone stopped at the door and then, this someone's muffled, rough voice reached students' ears.

It sounded as if someone was standing at the classroom door, cursing.

The students looked at each other and then fixated on the door. Inoue tightened her fingers on the edges of her skirt. Chad's eyes caught a sparrow that picked school windowsill as the goal of his stroll.

Suddenly the door opened. And opened in such a flourish way that Michiru, who was sitting the closest to them, jumped on the chair.

A tall man, with blue hair and electrifying eyes of the same color, appeared before their eyes. Although these were the first two most noticeable features of his appearance, they weren't sufficient to accurately describe his persona. And it was a pretty shocking one. He looked quite formidable and the huge grimace on his face, did not fit the quite elegant jacket he had on, at all. The tie was tied pretty sloppy and made the man look as if he just finished a fight. In general, he looked like someone, for who all the fights were an everyday thing.

Not that it belittled his persona.

During those few seconds, when the whole class was staring at the man, the eyes of the half of the present girls were already shining and the half of the boys were honestly in hate with him.

"Tche, what are you all staring at?"

It took only a few seconds for Tatsuki to classify the new teacher as a totally incompetent one.

Ichigo rolled his eyes another once again this day.

Chad's gaze said goodbye to the sparrow, who, hearing loud voice, had changed his mind about a stroll, and spread his wings, flying away.

* * *

**Alright. This is it. The first chapter that still feels more like an introduction, but I guess a story need that, right?:) Maybe you noticed that one time I refer to Ichigo as "Kurosaki", and the second I call him by his first name again. It all depends from whose point of view the story is told at this moment (at the beginning you had Grimmjow, then it became Ichigo). **

**Also thanks to my first (and only:P) reviewer, yukiiarooo, for the words of support. It really made me happy and I hope I won't dissapoint you:P **

**So, I think it would be all for now. See you again in the next chapter:)**


End file.
